The End of the Doctor
The End of the Doctor is a Doctor Who Fanfiction by Lee Dixon featuring The Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith) and Clara Oswin Oswald! NOTES: Time of the Doctor and Day of the Doctor haven't happened...The Time War and the War Doctor still happened but the War Doctor actually ended the time war like he was supposed to. ''' '''I am using the Original Order for the Doctors for example: Matt Smith is Eleven and David Tennant is Ten 'WARNING: This story contains Moderate VIolence..very mild language, Horror and threat...if any content offends any individual it is purely unintentional and i am sorry...if it was rated by the BBFC it would be a 12 (or Pg 13 by MPAA) ' Part 1 "CLARA!" Eleven shouts inside the TARDIS as the Doors are open and Clara holds onto the railing of the stairs as she is in the air "STAY EXACTLY THERE...HOLD ON!" Eleven shouts as he pulls and flips and turns and presses various things on the TARDIS console as the Doctor basically flies about the room holding onto the TARDIS console "Okay! Now let go!" The Doctor says. "Are you serious?" Clara asks, still holding onto the railing. "Yes! Just trust me...I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor answers. "Okay..." Clara sighs and lets go falling out of the TARDIS. The Doctor continues using the controls on the TARDIS console. The glass surrounding the middle of the TARDIS console shatters and sparks start shooting out of the Console "OW! HOT. HOT. HOT!" The Doctor screams and lets go of the TARDIS console and falls out the TARDIS. *The Opening titles start playing* *"Matt Smith"* *"Jenna Coleman"* *"DOCTOR WHO: The End of the Doctor, by Lee Dixon"* EARLIER The Doctor walks out of the TARDIS in Victorian London, 1894, and he straightens his bowtie. Clara then walks out of the TARDIS wearing a Victorian outfit. "So...where to Doctor? All you told me was to come with you and wear something Victorian i can find in the TARDIS." Clara asks. "I got a message from Madame Vastra... she told me to come urgently...then location...time...year...Do i need to go on?" The Doctor asks "No." Clara says The Doctor gets slightly shoved to the right as someone walks into him and continues walking. The Doctor looks in his hand, now holding a note and he reads it. "Follow the shadow or I will destroy you Time Lord! - Strax" the note reads. "Good ol' Strax." The Doctor says. "Doctor look!" Clara says pointing to something in the shadows. "Follow the shadows eh?" The Doctor says, and the Doctor and Clara follow the thing in the shadows throughout alley ways and the streets of Victorian London and finally gets to a slightly open door. The door opens and Strax stands. "May i take your coat?" Strax says. "No..that'll be fine, Strax." The Doctor says. "Vastra is waiting for you." Strax says, and The Doctor and Clara walk into the house and into the Living Room like area as Vastra sits in a arm chair with Jenny standing next to the chair. "Welcome" Jenny says. "Take a seat." Vastra says, and the Doctor and Clara sit in two arm chairs not too far away and in front of Vastra. "So..What's this exactly about Vastra? You messaged." The Doctor says as Vastra hands him a Letter and the Doctor opens it and inside is Gallifreyan symbols. "It's coordinates..where to?" The Doctor asks looking confused "Oh my god." Clara says. "What?" The Doctor asks. "I remember those...*Flashbacks to the Name of the Doctor* Those are coordinates to Trenzalore!" Clara says, stunned. The Doctor drops the letter speechless and shocked...The Doctor starts crying. "This is it? This is my next...and final destination isn't it?" The Doctor asks, crying. "...I believe so.." Vastra says. "Last destination? You don't die...You just regenerate." Clara says. "I can...but only 12 times...The Doctor that fought the TIme War...I don't count him...but it still happened you saw him in my time stream *flash back to end of Name of the Doctor* and Number 10 regenerated with using energy my amputated hand was giving off...Sounds weird but...yeah it was weird...Clara...When i die on Trenzalore...i die." The Doctor says. "Well, then, change the future...Like you always do...Don't go to Trenzalore" Clara says. "It's a fixed point in time...if i don't go to Trenzalore...you will have never met me...and the Great Intelligence would still be around...You know what?" The Doctor says, standing up. "WHEN HAS THAT STOPPED ME BEFORE!" The Doctor screams, kicking the chair in a fit of rage. "Let's change the future- let's go save Adric...let's go back for Amy and Rory! Because, never will a Fixed Point in time STOP ME!" The Doctor screams angry and storms out the house angered and Clara follows. "Goodbye...old friend" Vastra says. Clara follows the Doctor into the TARDIS, and The Doctor goes up the stairs and explores the TARDIS. Clara waits in the console room and looks to the stairs as she hears footsteps as The Doctor walks down the stairs wearing his tweed jacket. "Alright let's go...WHERE TO? Florida? Anywhere you want!" The Doctor says using the controls on the TARDIS console. "Anywhere!" Clara says and The Doctor uses the controls on the Tardis console to go to a destination. Suddenly the TARDIS doors fly open and Clara starts to almost fall out of the TARDIS as Clara grabs onto the railing and the Doctor holds onto the Console. "WHAT'S GOING ON DOCTOR?" Clara asks. "I think we're crashing! Hold on! I'll fix this" The Doctor says. "DOCTOR!" Clara shouts Present The Doctor wakes up on some snow next to a Town. "I hope Clara's okay." The Doctor says weak and gets up and walks to the Town and finds some people walking in the Street. "Hello, I'm the Doctor! I'm a 1300 years old Time Lord and the last of my kind...What is the name of this town...why did i say all that?" The Doctor asks. "The Town is called Christmas, and that'll be because of the Truth Field...you're standing in the Fields of Trenzalore as they call it" A man replies. "Did you just say..Trenzalore?" The Doctor asks ' END OF PART I ' Part 2 "Yes, We did..Does that mean something to you?" The Man asks. "Yes! Yes it does..Is there a mayor..President..King..Queen or even Sheriff of this town?" The Doctor asks "No! None" The man replies "Oh..well..What's your name?" The Doctor asks "Well..I'm Jebediah and this is my wife Mary" Jebediah says while tapping a woman behind him on the shoulder as she turns around. The Doctor observes the two Jebediah with his pale white skin wearing a big green hat and a suit and Mary with her Tanned skin and Victorian style dress "Jebediah and Mary? Cool names! Cool names are cool! That did not sound cool!. Anyways any chance you could give me a tour of Christmas Town?" The Doctor asks "No problem, Me and Mary will be delighted" Jebediah says "Oh great! Thanks" The Doctor says. Jebediah and Mary start walking and The Doctor follows them "First up is the Clocktower..we can't enter right now but if there's any danger one shall run up and ring the bell at the top" Jebediah says "Alright" The Doctor says "Just in front of the Clocktower is our houses..there's not many of us" Jebediah says pointing to a Set of Six two floor houses "Wait a minute..Are they made from gingerbread?" The Doctor asks "Yes!" Jebediah says "Cool!" The Doctor says looking at them and they continue on the tour "Here is the field of ice as some of us call it" Jebediah says standing on a huge field of ice the size of a garden "All snow..but one big bit of ice...and the ice is cracking.." The Doctor says scanning the ice with his Sonic Screwdriver "Always been like that!" Jebediah claims "And for our final part of the tour is the Church!" Mary says and Mary opens the Door to the church. The Doctor goes inside and looks about and Mary closes the Door after Jebediah and Mary step in "Nobody's here in this church...I wonder why!" The Doctor says "It's because of the Statues..They creep some out" Mary says "What statues" The Doctor asks then looking seeing two winged angel statues covering their eyes "Weeping Angels..DON'T STOP LOOKING AT THEM, DON'T EVEN BLINK!" The Doctor shouts looking at the statues "Well that's weird" Jebediah says "Yes the Statues..Very weird!" The Doctor says "No, Doctor..Look at mary's shadow" Jebediah says. The Doctor looks at Mary's shadow seeing two shadows "I'm...so..very sorry Jebediah..there's nothing i can do..a race called the Vashta Nerada..Within a few seconds she'll be nothing but a skeleton basically..almost no flesh" The Doctor says looking at Jebediah and then looking back at Mary to see her reduced to a skeleton with torn clothes "I'm sorry" The Doctor says once again "Oh..it's okay..The real Jebediah died hours ago" Jebediah says "Sorry, What?" The Doctor asks looking at Jebediah to see him now mid transformation back to his normal form. "Zygon" The Doctor says looking at The Zygon "What are you doing here..To be fair what are the Vashta Nerada and the Angels doing here" The Doctor asks "Everything..that hates you..everyone of them..Everything..everything that hates you....not just one from each species EVERY person from every species..is hidden in the shadows..hidden waiting for your final battle doctor." The Zygon says "Everything?.." The Doctor asks "Every single fragment..every single piece of DNA that hates you that is still alive from your adventures Doctor..is here..ready for battle..ready for your death" The Zygon says "Well then" The Doctor says looking at the Angels to see them gone from their spot then looking at the Zygon which is now gone with only two angels standing there "Angels sending a zygon back in time? See new things everyday" The Doctor says running out of the Church looking at the Angels closing the doors. The Doctor runs through the streets of Christmas "STAY OUT OF THE CHURCH AND STAY AWAY FROM THE ICE! PLEASE STAY INSIDE YOUR HOMES" The Doctor shouts while running and goes to the Clocktower and opens the door and shuts it and walks up to the top next to the bell "Gotta be somewhere here" The Doctor says digging through his pockets and eventually takes a Walkie Talkie out of one of them. He uses his sonic on it "OKAY..YOU SHOULD ALL HEAR me..YOU ARE ALL LISTENING..EVERYTHING IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM WILL HEAR ME AND I KNOW YOU'RE THERE..SO I JUST WANT TO SAY! JUST TO SAY! YOU ALL ARE PREPARING FOR MY DEATH! AND I JUST WANT TO SAY! I AM NOT GOING DOWN EASY! SO COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOTTTTT!" The Doctor screams "Nothing? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? I'M RIGHT HERE..COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE..IT'S TIME!" The Doctor shouts. The Doctor then uses his Sonic Screwdriver on the bell making it ring. The Ice cracks more and then suddenly breaks as the hands of ice warriors smash through and come out of the Water and onto the land. Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarens, Sycorax..The list goes on Ships appear in the sky. Lots and Lots of cybermen appear on land aswell as Daleks. Osiran Service Robots come. Everything and every single thing in every species that hates the Doctor appears on the ground or air of Trenzalore near or in the Town of Christmas except one..The Religious order and the Race that leads it the Silence "NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! I'M RIGHT HERE! COME AND GET ME!" The Doctor shouits and two Spider like Dalek cases flying about shoot at the bottom area of the Clocktower making it start to fall down and the Doctor falls off hitting the ground "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The Doctor screams. Earlier Clara falls through the air "This is it..This is it isn't it? Why did he tell me to let go?" Clara says to herself and then suddenly she lands in a swimming pool and she swims to the top seeing a Swimming Pool area similar to the one in the Tardis "Doctor?" Clara asks and sees a hand reaching out for her *Camera pans to reveal the Tenth Doctor standing there* "Yes?" Ten asks Clara climbs out of the Water "But..it can't be" Clara says "Sorry..who are you..and what's going on " Ten asks "Well..." Clara says. *Cut to Ten and Clara in Ten's Tardis console room* So you're saying ..I'm going to regenerate..look really young..wear bowties and eventually a tweed jacket?" Ten asks "Well the Tweed Jacket was only there..never seen it before but..yeah...Basically" Clara says "..Well.....sounds like who i will likely become" Ten says chuckling "So..Why did you save me and how did you know" Clara asks "Oh! The Tardis was just stationery in the air..i was just observing..Saw you falling in the air..That swimming pool is finally coming in handy!" Ten says moving around the Tardis like a mad man "So..I need to get back to him..is there a way to locate him" Clara asks "Actually YES! there is! The Tardis can locate him!" Ten says using the controls on the Tardis "Look for all signs of Time Lord Dna within the month" Ten says "ALRIGHT GREAT" The Doctor says using the controls on the Tardis "How...Can..The Tardis do that..never seen that before..little I dunno..dont'cha think?" Clara asks "I'm thinking about getting rid of it and honestly! are you complaining?" Ten asks "No.." Clara says and after Ten flies the Tardis once again they have reached their destination and they step out of the Tardis *Camera zooms out to a cane* Clara and Ten look towards the Direction of the cane "Hello" Eleven says moving towards them holding the cane "Why do you have a cane..it's been about a month since Clara fell out of the Tardis according to when i saved her and the Tardis..and you clearly haven't aged..so why?" Ten asks "Took a fall from a clocktower and..wait a minute is that....Why is he here?" Eleven asks 'END OF PART 2 ' Part 3 The Eleventh Doctor, Clara and Ten walk in a very snowy part of Trenzalore "I found her a few days ago..Wasn't that hard to be honest..just needed to go deeper here..and i still don't know how HE got here! apart from him saving you but..what led him here?" Eleven says "Her?" Clara asks. "The Tardis" He answers. "Wait here" He says and then walks off. Afer a few minutes he comes back "Follow me" He says and then walks to the Tardis now gigantic "Why is the Tardis big?" Clara asks. "Remember? On Trenzalore..When we were here. What did i say? When a Tardis is dying..The bigger on the inside leaks." Eleven says in a depressing tone. "Wait..So..The Tardis is dying? But that's not possible. Everyone needs the Doctor..There'll always be the Daleks, The Cybermen" Ten says "..Clara hasn't told you? This is my..our final battle..After the end of this war..There is no Doctor." Eleven responds "But we always find a way" Ten says "Not this time..I've seen it..Clara's seen it..Now that's all for that. Please" Eleven says "Doctor..Just one thing...Why do the Daleks know who you are?" Clara asks. "Oh..Of course" Eleven says looking behind Clara "Something supplied them with information" He says leading them into the Tardis where the Cloister Bell rings *Flashback to the God Complex with Eleven's door but not showing what's inside* "The cause for the destruction of the Tardis..The leaders of the Religious Organization by the same name...The Silence" The Doctor says *Camera pans to Four silents watching them as the Cloister Bell rings* *Flashback to the God Complex again showing exactly that was in the Room* "IN NOW!" Eleven screams and Clara and Ten run into the Tardis and Eleven shuts the Doors. "What were those things?" Clara and Ten say at the same time. Eleven headbutts them both. "Old Tricks..there that should be everything" Eleven says. He turns to the mostly empty Tardis Console Room except for one thing in it. "Doctor..If we forget those things..How do you..and me and Tenny here remember them?" Clara asks "Because The Silence don't want us to forget them currently." Eleven asks. He goes over to a big red button thing in the middle of the room. "Is that?" Ten asks "No..Just styled like it..Designed by me." Eleven says "The last time you did something like that. We killed all time lords...Billions and billions of innocent people..and for that incarnation you completely regret..So why? and what is this even for anyway?" Ten asks filled with rage "It will destroy all Daleks and Cybermen at one single moment...and deactivate all their ships..All their ships up there...it will cause a chain reaction...Probably destroying almost everything here and leaving Trenzalore in the state me and Clara saw it in." Eleven says "WHAT? Doctor you can't do this.." Clara says "You know it's what i need to do." Eleven responds opening the Tardis doors. "Go..Go with Ten he'll take you home..Cause you shouldn't be on Trenzalore when this happens..Well okay the Tardis and everything in it will be fine and i can't say everything will be destroyed or killed..Just..safety reasons" Eleven responds. He pushes them out the Tardis and closes and locks the doors. "We have to stop him...Get inside somehow.." Clara says "You know what i think? I think we should go back to the Tardis..do what he says" Ten says walking to Christmas "Come on then!" Ten says. Clara reluctant follows anyway. Eventually they get to the Tardis and Clara goes inside as the Doors slam shut. "CLARA!" Ten shouts slamming on the doors as the Tardis suddenly flies itself fading in and out from the public view. "DOCTOR" Clara shouts..She then knocking at the doors of the Tardis.. A loud knocking sound *Flash of the Knock from Midnight* Clara then turns to the screen on the Tardis console it reads as the screen turns red in golden letters "OPEN THE DOOR. OPEN THE DOOR. OPEN THE DOOR. OPEN THE DOOR. OPEN THE DOOR. OPEN THE DOOR. OPEN THE DOOR. OPEN THE DOOR." Over and over again. Clara turns her head to the Tardis door as the banging continues. She finally opens them and an Old Man falls inside as the Doors slam shut..."Who are you?" Clara asks. "Well young lady, I am the Valeyard..The Dark incarnation of the Doctor..Some would think i'm my own version of him..but here's the thing..I'm not..As he can't regenerate anymore as you know..I'm simply an aged version of his Final Incarnation..or the Eleventh Doctor to you..Well..Twelfth/Thirteenth incarnation..or as some call him "The one with the bow tie,".Well..if he doesn't press that button" The Valeyard responds. "What? Why?" She asks "If the Doctor presses that button he will save billions and billions, Trillions..You must LET him press that button" The Valeyard responds "You know what you have to do. Clara Oswin Oswald" The Valeyard says and then completely disappears. The Tardis stops moving and the screen turns to normal. "...What?" Clara says and then she opens the doors to go back onto Trenzalore. 'END OF PART III ' Category:Fan fiction Category:Doctor Who